The tasks to be performed are to: identify, assess, collect, analyze, verify and collate current data on all non-malignant urologic diseases; develop a set of procedures to facilitate periodic updates of the data for subsequent years; and prepare the data analyses in a format acceptable for incorporation into narrative chapters designed for dissemination to both health care professionals and patient oriented audiences and the NIDDK clearinghouse.